<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Father Knows Best by huevoplatano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462313">Father Knows Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huevoplatano/pseuds/huevoplatano'>huevoplatano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest, Power Bottom, Vaginal Fingering, there's niagloria if u squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huevoplatano/pseuds/huevoplatano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nia waits up all night for her father to return to their cabin and Peony makes sure his precious baby girl is well taken care of once he comes back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peony/Shakuya | Peonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Father Knows Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrypapa/gifts">sorrypapa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Pepper</p><p> </p><p>i'm not classifying this fic as noncon, because even though Nia is not 100% willing, it is more a very very soft dubcon, if even that. but still. please take care if you decide to read. thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun had set a long time ago by the time Nia realized she was supposed to be home hours ago. She’d promised her dad to meet him for dinner, as the two of them hadn’t gotten a whole lot of time to spend together since he insisted on dragging her to this frozen wasteland, and well—Nia would much rather spend her time with that cute Gloria girl who was wandering around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair of them actually got along quite well, and while she initially felt a bit guilty to dump her annoying, overbearing father on some hapless, unsuspecting victim (that’s where Gloria came in), the other girl had been an incredible sport about it, even assuring Nia nothing was wrong after she insisted on apologizing countless times. Even after her father’s adventure tour, or whatever the hell it was called, Nia and Gloria tended to spend more time hanging out, going off and doing their own thing, and essentially getting Nia away from her dad when she needed to breathe for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yeah. She totally forgot about dinner and had to give Gloria a hasty goodbye as she hauled ass back to the cabin where she and her dad were staying. It was cold out, as evident by the snow crunching underneath her shoes, but the sky was clear that evening, and the moon almost mocked her while it hung high in the sky as if to say, ‘look how late it is, you know how your father gets when you’re out too late’. Yeah, yeah, she’d been through this a thousand times. After a thousand, you’d figured Nia would have learned her lesson not to get her father riled up by staying out late like this, but well. She would deal with the consequences like always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cabin was warm when Nia finally shut herself inside, trying and failing to stifle her heavy breathing like she hadn’t just sprinted across a frozen tundra full of angry Pokémon trying to jump out at her from every fucking angle possible, but as she stood with her back against the door, trying to catch her breath, she noticed something odd. Odd as in, there were no lights on. When Peony knew she was out with Gloria, he’d at least leave the kitchen light on for her, or something like that. Even if she stayed out so late, it was way past his bedtime, he’d usually be sitting up on the couch, desperately awaiting her arrival, but maybe he just fell asleep waiting up for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia checked her wristwatch, seeing it was indeed very late, but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> late, for crying out loud. Honestly, she was a little put off her dad hadn’t waited up for her, but while that was certainly bratty of her, she knew, as she also got annoyed when he smothered her, but it was just so unlike him. Maybe he’d gotten sick? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that thought in mind, Nia discarded her shoes against the door, grateful it was at least warm in the cabin, and flicked a few lights on to see her way to the door that led to the backroom hallway. There, she headed to her bedroom, but stopped herself short. It wouldn’t hurt to check on her dad, just to make sure he was actually asleep, or maybe even sick. Honestly, if he’d caught a little cold, Nia would take that as a sign to let him be, and maybe it would give her an excuse to leave where he could rest up and whatnot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed to herself. That was shitty of her, she knew, but damn. Her dad could be so overbearing sometimes, she often wondered when he’d get down on one knee and just propose already. Nia grimaced. Even her own jokes weren’t enough to put her at ease. Still, she crept down the opposite end of the hall, peering through Peony’s bedroom door to see...nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia blinked, opening the door even wider where she could flick the light on to see—yeah, he was definitely not here alright. What the fuck, Dad? Nia’s brow furrowed, wondering if maybe he passed out in her room, but a quick search there yielded no results either. A bit put off and frustrated, Nia returned to the main room where she quickly searched the bathroom and kitchen just in case he’d been hiding anywhere, but no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father wasn’t here. That only meant he was out there in the tundra somewhere, possibly frozen or caught up in trouble, or he stepped out for a moment to somewhere else in the village. Though, where Peony wanted to go in the middle of the night (not that Nia could talk), was anybody’s guess. It wasn’t a good idea to put herself out there trying to find him, so Nia could only hope he showed up eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well now with their roles reversed, Nia kept the porch light on for him, and the entryway light on before she stepped into the shower to wash away the day’s grime. By the time she finished washing her hair and standing underneath the hot water to contemplate life for a good while, she stepped out, throwing on a pair of fresh pajamas and prepared for her night on the couch. As bad as her dad got on her nerves, she was a bit worried about him, she had to admit. Bunking down in the main room to see he made it in safe would help quiet her conscience that was starting to nag at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a mug of hot chocolate, one of those late night, low-budget horror movies playing on the telly, and a nice fuzzy blanket, Nia hunkered down on the couch to wait up for her dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited. And waited. And just for good measure, waited some more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Nia had waited herself out, it was well past midnight, her hot chocolate was all gone, she’d watched one and a half scary (or not scary) movies, and her stomach was starting to cramp with worry. Where the hell was her dad? It wasn’t like him to go off gallivanting in the wilderness like this—well no, wait, it totally was. But not without</span>
  <em>
    <span> her! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia threw her legs over the sofa, letting out a sigh of frustration when her bare feet hit the cold hardwood floor. Maybe she ought to go out looking for him. For all she knew, he’d gotten himself stuck somewhere, or maybe even passed out in the snow. He was resilient, but even Nia worried about him being in the cold for so long. She didn’t want anything bad happening to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Nia was preparing herself to get dressed once more and go on the hunt, the unmistakable sound of the front door knob being turned rang throughout the whole cabin, and Nia whirled around where she was sitting on the couch to see the door being flung open, a rush of cold, crisp air barreling into the cabin with it, and the cold, surprised face of her father as he immediately locked eyes with her, letting out a cry Nia could only describe as horribly relieved. Peony slammed the door shut behind him and crossed the room, not even bothering to take his shoes off before he scooped Nia off the couch with both arms, pulling her tight against his chest before she could even open her mouth and ask him where he hell he’d been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NIA!” And god, his voice was so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, especially when he was squeezing her like this. “I was so worried about you!” Was he crying? He sounded like he was crying. But Nia was trying to focus on not dying to death as he squeezed her, so she could have given less of a shit if he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, you’re crushing me!” Pushing against his chest, she attempted to loosen his hug, but Peony didn’t budge. “Where the hell were you anyway?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out looking for you!” Finally, Peony unwrapped his arms, as he apparently noticed he was squeezing her too tight, before setting her back down to the floor. Nia took a step away from him just in case his barrage of hugs wasn’t over yet, but he seemed tame for now, if not a little teary-eyed and cold, but no worse for wear. “You were out much longer than usual, and a news bulletin came through about Pokémon appearing in larger numbers in certain areas, so I was worried! I didn’t want to see my precious baby girl hurt out there!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take care of myself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you can, but I was still worried when you didn’t come back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia huffed, more to herself than her dad. She couldn’t exactly fault him for being worried about her when she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay out too late with Gloria, and any parent worth their weight would be terrified of their kid being gone that long, especially in an unfamiliar area. So—really, his reaction was expected, and Nia was just glad they could put this debacle behind them. It was still late, and she had her full of hot chocolate and scary movies for the night, so it was high time the two of them got to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to bed now. I just wanted to make sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>hadn’t gotten yourself in trouble out there.” In all fairness, Peony could be just as irresponsible as Nia when it came to shit like this, but at her statement, Peony’s expression softened and he went from looking as though he were about to break down crying, to smiling at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> love me, Nia! I had no idea you were worried about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks heated a bit, feeling put on the spot by his accusation (was that even the right word), but she quickly turned away from him so he wouldn’t see how flustered she’d gotten. She’d absolutely die if her dad found out she cared about him, even a little. The only reason she didn’t want him knowing is because—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, before you go—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peony’s hand wrapped around her arm, stopping her just short of Nia tearing off down the hall toward her room, and he pulled her back, turning her around to face him again. She was just about to ask what, but he cut her off when he placed both hands on her shoulders and bent over to get face-level with her. Before Nia could say anything or even react, Peony pushed his face into hers, and kissed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia’s hands clenched to fists, but she didn’t punch him like she really wanted to. After all, she should have expected this after staying out all night, as it wasn’t the first time Peony got clingy with her, being a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>affectionate once the two of them were alone, but Nia honestly didn’t know how to tell her father things like this were starting to make her uncomfortable. Especially since—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks heated, but not because Peony was kissing her. Because Nia didn’t know how to tell her father she had a crush on Gloria, and if she were to ever drop that ball, it would devastate him, she knew. How the hell were you supposed to admit something like that to an emotionally, overzealous doting parent like Peony? Nia may have acted cold towards him sometimes, as he honestly did suffocate her with his affections to the point she ran away from him just to have some time to herself, but she worried about hurting his feelings at the same time. If only he didn’t insist on doing this, she wouldn’t feel afraid to tell him she thought she was having feelings for another girl her age, but that was the way things were, unfortunately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sucked, but Nia could deal with it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her with conviction, and it wasn’t a lie to say Nia could feel his love for her through </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> second he spent attached to her mouth like that. Peony was never rough, never forceful, if not a bit pushy, but she allowed it to happen, wanting to get it over with so that she could go to her room, unless Peony wanted her to sleep with him, which she suspected would be the direction he chose to go. Not that she cared all that much, at least right now. If she hadn’t stayed out so long, maybe he wouldn’t insist on doing this, but it couldn’t be helped now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nia…” He finally broke the kiss, leaning away from her, and Nia couldn’t help to notice how red his cheeks were, even underneath all his facial hair, Peony’s face showed his almost bashful nature, as he got strangely quiet. It was such a contrast to how he treated her on the norm, and she wasn’t sure if she preferred it to his abrasiveness or not. Hearing his voice drop into a low, almost soothing tone—it made Nia shiver, but whether it was pleasant or not, she wasn’t sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nia.” He spoke again, his eyes bearing straight into hers, and Nia knew what was coming, and braced herself accordingly. “Nia, can I? I mean. I know you’re tired, but I was so worried about you—you have no idea. I’m so happy you’re safe. Just let me…” He trailed off, one of his hands dragging a line down her nightgown as he twiddled the hem of it, raising it enough to expose the bottom of her panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brow furrowed, cheeks gushing in shame, but she knew if she refused him, he would just try harder to ‘make it up’ to her some other way, and it would be twice as annoying, twice as suffocating, she knew. So, she bit her bottom lip, having to look away from his piercing stare that seemed to go right through her, and focused on the couch instead. “If you’re going to do this, then you’d better act like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. It better be fucking amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even without looking at him, Nia could hear the small intake of breath he made, and already knew he was over the moon to have gotten his way, as he straightened back up then. “O-of course, sweetie! Your old man </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> means it! I’ll make sure you feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned, not able to help the way her skin crawled, but she ignored it, scoffing at him. “You better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, baby doll.” With that said, Peony stepped away from Nia long enough to bend over, looping his arms underneath her legs and back, before he lifted her up bridal style, giving her a smile when he brought her close to his face and walked about halfway to the back hallway before stopping himself. “Where do you want to do it? The bed or the couch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter.” Just fucking get it over with. He didn’t have to jump through hoops just to ensure her comfort, but Nia knew better than to argue with him, especially when it came to this. “The couch, I guess.” It really didn’t matter where they did it, but Nia would rather not sleep in her bed after he did something like this. It always left a lingering sense of dread in the air when this happened to her in the bedroom, though she didn’t know why exactly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peony’s only response was a soft laugh through his nose before he carried her back over to the couch, gently setting her down where he spread her legs just enough for him to nestle himself between them, having lowered himself to his knees. Nia tried her best not to cringe and hated watching him when he did things like this, but she looked up at the television that was still buzzing on low volume in the background, so she focused on that instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never get over how beautiful you are. I’m so lucky to have you, Nia.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was even worse when he wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>compliment </span>
  </em>
  <span>her, but she just swallowed, not responding. When his hands came up to place against her thigh, a cold shiver went through her, but she suppressed it enough he wouldn't notice. Nia couldn’t help some of her spite coming out, as she didn’t really understand why she always got cranky when he wanted to draw it out, but it happened, nonetheless. “Hurry up, old man. I don’t have all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragging his fingers up along her thigh, almost like he was attempting to massage her, Peony gripped the hem of her nightgown, lifting it back to expose her panties, and despite the warmth in the cabin, Nia felt a chill in the air, shivering as a result, and Peony made a small laugh at her movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cold?” He lowered his face between her legs, parting her thighs enough to accommodate himself, and kissed the edge of her panties, enough she could feel the heat from his mouth right against her clit. “Let your dad warm you up then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia had no idea what was supposed to be playing on the tv right now, as it looked to be some advert for skin care products, but she directed her sight at it regardless, even with Peony face-first in her crotch, his hot breath bearing over her underwear where he dragged his mouth against her through her panties, she already felt overwhelmed by sensations, and didn’t know where to focus. Only that she didn’t want to look at him. It was always better to pour her energy into the feeling of the act itself rather than look at her dad while he ate her out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nia, you aren’t on your period, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner had the words escaped his mouth, then Nia slammed her thighs together, squishing his face, and he yelped, more of a surprised cry than a pained one, but Nia’s face was on fire, and she stuttered over her words to try and make a coherent sentence. “Wh-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad! No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m not on my period! What the fuck?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was her dad so? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Having reached up to pry her thighs apart and save his face, Peony batted his hand at her as though attempting to brush it off. “I’m sorry! It’s not like it matters—I mean, I’d still do it if you wanted me to, because I want you to feel good, I was just asking—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Nia cut him off, knowing her face had to be redder than a tomato right now, if the heat she could feel gushing out was anything to go off of, but she glared down at him, having half a mind to slam her thighs back over his stupid face. “Either do this and do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or I’ll find somebody else who will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never would Nia understand why in the fuck she felt the need to say that to him, but honestly, seeing his face drop into momentary fright at her threat filled her with a sense of satisfaction, more satisfaction than Peony himself could give her, and he immediately changed his tone then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-of course, of course, sweetie! Your dad’s gonna do this right. I didn’t mean to upset you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Leaning back until her head hit the headrest, Nia crossed her arms, frowning at her dad as he awkwardly fumbled himself back below her. Lowering his head, he reached underneath her thigh enough to get a hold on her where he could prop her up, and kissed her through her panties, causing a small moan to bubble in her throat. He was just teasing her, she knew, but he often liked to play with her before getting to the main event, and this was no different. Being leaned back against the couch like she was, it gave him more room to reach her crotch, and he applied kisses to her clit, mouthing over her through the fabric enough Nia could feel the slightest tingles of pleasure. Using his hands, Peony tickled the underside of her thigh, enough she had to bite her lip to keep from making any unsavory sounds. It was embarrassing that he could somehow make her moan like this, enough to get Nia to lower her defenses that she often played along, but she wasn’t even sure if it was to appease him, or if she even liked it in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not like it mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a bit tempted to rut up into him, as when he insisted on teasing her through her panties, it dulled the sensation when she just wanted his mouth against her already, but there was no way Nia would swallow her pride and tell him to rip her underwear off, so she sat there, torturing herself, gulping down any whines or moans she might have otherwise made as she resisted the urge to grind up into him, wanting more of his heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful, Nia. I’m so lucky.” His voice was low when he spoke, almost a whisper, but Nia ignored him. Or tried to anyway. “You drive me crazy—I love you so much, sweetie. I just want you to be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut the fuck already,</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what she wanted to say, but Nia held her tongue. It was better to let Peony indulge himself than complain how embarrassing it was, because oftentimes, he’d go even harder with the compliments, gushing to her, giving her twice as much when she didn’t need it. Nia knew when to stay quiet and let him have his fill, and when to put her foot down to get her way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than say anything, she merely bucked her hips against him, trying to urge him to put his mouth on her already. She was tired of this teasing and knew he was doing it on purpose, as evident by the damp spot that had formed on her underwear, and she was ready for him to stop dallying and get it over with. Finally getting the fucking hint, Peony stopped with his ministrations, tickling the underside of her legs when he peppered kisses here and there, barely brushing his mouth against the edge of her panties, as he knew that spot would drive her wild—and it did. Nia clenched her teeth, not wanting to moan, but couldn’t help it, and Peony finally took that as his cue to lean back, grip the sides of her underwear, and gently pulled them down her legs. Once he’d dragged them to her ankles, he untangled them from around her before setting them to the floor and out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was positively glistening, already able to feel her own wetness staining the innermost sections of her thighs, and her face burned at the fact it only drove to home how easily she got off when Peony insisted on going slow and playing with her. There was no hiding her excitement, and she propped herself back, slouching just enough to give him room to work with as she spread her legs, enticing him to go at her already. Taking the hint, Peony lifted her legs for support before he pressed his face back between her legs, and finally—finally. Dragged his tongue up against her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia sucked in a gasp, embarrassed by her own eagerness, as she was dripping wet in anticipation, and with his face pressed into her, she could feel the hairs from his beard tickling her crotch when he pressed his mouth over her. It made her buck up into him and she hadn’t meant to, but he kept her in place with a firm, but gentle grip on her thighs, and the heat alone from his mouth was driving her crazy. Once Peony had ample opportunity, he lathered his tongue over her, sucking and gliding it across her clit as though he were eating the most amazing meal he’d ever tasted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was incredibly hard to hold in any sounds of pleasure, as Nia had reached up to cover her mouth, not sure why she was embarrassed for him to hear, but maybe it was for herself more than anything. With her hands clapped over her mouth, any sounds she made were muffled, and anything she could swallow down, she did. But she rutted up into him, gyrating her hips to match with his rhythm as he continued sucking against her, moving his tongue over and over her, and Nia knew she wasn’t going to last long at this rate. He’d done this too many times, too many nights he’d stayed up with her, either experimenting, teasing her, and taking his time to learn exactly the right way Nia wanted him to move, how to expertly work her body until she turned to pudding underneath him, and by this point, it didn’t take him long to have her writhing for more.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nmm…” Nia bit her lip, face gushing heat as that itching feeling began to climb high and higher. It wouldn’t be long before she hit her peak, and she knew that. Even if it took forever, no matter how long it took for Nia to come, Peony would work with her until she got something out of it, even if he had to stay between her legs for the better part of the entire night, he made damn sure she came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So how could she possibly ever tell him she might have feelings for someone else? It would kill him, she knew, and while Nia wanted to argue with herself that this was highly inappropriate for a father and daughter to be doing, deep down, she didn’t want to hurt her father. He was overbearing, overprotective, overly affectionate—everything about him was too loud and fucking overkill, but she didn’t hate him for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nia knew nobody would ever love her as much as Peony. Even if she had eyes for someone else, Peony would be there for her, she knew. And it probably killed her more than anything to cause unnecessary heartache for the both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was better this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not ideal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Nia allowed herself to relax into the couch, moving her hips in time with Peony’s movements, and she had to reach out to find something to hold onto. It was times like this she almost wished her dad had a full head of hair to fist her fingers into where she could hold something, but instead, she found the nearby blanket she had been using earlier and held onto that instead. The heat below her was climbing higher and higher, until Nia knew it wouldn’t be long that itch would finally be scratched, and she focused on the feeling. With her hands grabbing the blanket for support, it meant she was no longer covering her mouth, and her gasps were more audible, but she didn’t care anymore if Peony could hear her. Let him. Maybe he’d fucking go faster if he thought she was enjoying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when one of his hands released her thigh then, she felt the pads of his bare fingers teasing her pussy, and almost screamed when he gently inserted two of them inside of her. She was already dripping wet, so they slid in with ease, and he arched them forward, rubbing them against her frontal wall, and Nia all but lost her damn mind beneath him. It wasn’t enough for his mouth to be against her, but with his fingers inside like that, gently scissoring her and dragging them back and forth, as though he were ushering her to come forth, she was overstimulated to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back arching, Nia couldn’t hold in her moans any longer, and squeezed her blanket, slamming her eyes shut where she really did start bucking up against him, moving in sync with his mouth, and his fingers. He knew exactly where to touch, how to suck, how hard to do it, when to stop, and when to speed up, until Nia was unable to bite back her sounds of pleasure anymore. She had to suppress the need to close her thighs around him, more of a reflex than anything, as her limbs jerked in response to the sensations happening all at once, and that itch climbed so high, she was about to lose her ever loving mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-dad…” Nia wanted to sob at how good it felt, how good her father knew just how to work her body, because he had done this so often before, he had perfected it to the point Nia never came out of this unsatisfied, and she couldn’t help it. Squeezing her blanket, holding on for dear life, she matched his movement, until she was a mess of gasps, moans, and heated pleasure. “D-</span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his fingers dragged up against that spot, Nia lost it. That itch inside of her, the need to be touched finally came to a head, and she hit her peak, arching backward against the couch, her limbs spasming as she lost control of herself, and she came. Peony didn’t stop for a moment, allowing her to ride out her orgasm as he only sucked harder, rubbed more vigorously the fingers that were inside of her, and Nia allowed it to take hold of her, wanting more—wanting it harder—harder,</span>
  <em>
    <span> fucking harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>—she was high on it, high on orgasm, and the feeling of blacking out took over until she was positive she might actually throw up from the intensity of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just like that, when Nia had been gasping, allowing everything to come to a head—she quieted. Peony continued his movements until Nia all but flopped into the couch, so spent from being built up for so long, that when she finally exploded, she wanted nothing more than to sleep right now, and her father lifted himself between her legs, offering her a smile when he did so. Nia’s eyes were lidded, only momentarily glancing up at the telly, which she noticed was playing another movie now, though what it was about, she had no idea, nor did she care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peony stood from his position, straightening before he bent over to her, wrapping his arms around her back to lift Nia just enough off the couch where he could hug her. “I love you, sweetie. You know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was more out of instinct to hold him back rather than any need for affection, but Nia hugged him as well, until her face was buried in his chest. “I know…” She was still caught in the haze of her pleasure, and nothing really mattered now other than getting to bed, but she allowed her father to hold her like this for a while, the buzz of the telly one of the only sounds in the cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Engulfed by his warmth was one of the few genuine pleasures Nia allowed herself to feel, and maybe it was because she was spent from orgasm, or maybe she really meant it, but at that moment, she just didn’t know. But found herself saying, “I love you too, Daddy,” in return. Nia was in danger of falling asleep in his arms like that, being held by him, loved by him, and protected by him, so she closed her eyes, enjoying this for what it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enjoying him for the things he gave her, no matter what her true feelings on the matter were, Nia buried her face into him, and drifted off to sleep right there in her father’s arms. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>